New Team It Up
Plot Abby is bringing in a new team to beat her girls. The New Team's members are Ava Cota, Kamryn Beck, Sarah Reasons, Sarah Hunt, Tea Adamson and Jade Cloud. Abby wants to bring Maddie, Starla, Madison and Kalani over to the New Team, too. Each girl on the New Team will compete against a girl on The Old Team. Pyramid *Top: Starla *2nd row: Madison, Maddie, Danielle, Angelina, Rachel *3rd row: Chloe, Kendall, Kalani, Skyler , Katelyn Brittney , Bianca *Bottom: Rachel, Brooke, Paige, Nia, Kenzie, Ally, Selene, Lindsay, Mikayla Dances Performed The New Team *Bodies Electric (jazz duet performed by Starla Micheals and Madison Rockwell, 1st place) *Black and Blue (contemporary group dance performed by Ava Cota as Lead, Jade Cloud, Kamyrn Beck, Tea Adamson, Sarah Reasons, Sarah Hunt, Starla Micheals, Madison Rockwell, Maddie Ziegler, and Kalani Hilliker, 1st place) *Supermodel (acrobatic solo performed by Madison Rockwell, 2nd place, ones tenth of a point from first) *Over and Over (contemporary trio performed by Maddie Ziegler, Kalani Hilliker and Ava Cota, 1st place) The Old Team *We Rule The World (jazz duet performed by Danielle Micheals and Rachel Rockwell, 5th place) *Amazing Grace (lyrical group dance performed by Ally Rockwell as Lead, Rachel Rockwell, Danielle Micheals, Chloe Lukasiak, Skyler Ross, Kendall Vertes, Selene Blue, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland and Nia Frazier, 3rd place) *Lights, Camera, Action (jazz solo performed by Kendall Vertes, 4th place) *Uphill Battle (contemporary trio performed by Ally Rockwell, Chloe Lukasiak and Skyler Ross, 2nd place) *Crush performed by Angelina Anderson , 1st place Script Scene 1 ALDC Studio Abby: Ok girls, let's get to the pyramid. On the bottom, we have Selene, Ally, Mackenzie, Paige Lindsay Mikayla , Brooke, and Rachel. On the 3rd row, we have Skyler, Kalani, Kendall, and Chloe. On the 2nd row, we have Danielle, Maddie Angelina Bianca Rachel and Madison . And, on top we have Starla. Abby: Now, girls you all know that I have a new team coming in and they're coming in now. Girls clap Ava, Kamyrn, Sarah R., Sarah H., Tea, and Jade walk in Abby: Now, Maddie, Starla, Madison and Kalani step forward. Girls look at the old team, and now look at the new team. Say goodbye to the old team and say hello to the new team. I want you girls to compete with the new team and show them how it's done. Starla (on camera): I don't want to compete with the new team. I love the old team. I'm just doing what Miss Abby told me to do. Madison (on camera): I don't really want to compete with the new team because I have to compete against my best friends and that's hard to do when you want to win and you also want your best friend to win. Abby (on camera): I want Maddie, Starla, Madison and Kalani to compete with the new team because I believe that one day they will be stars and I have to get them used to other people. Abby: Okay, now each girl on the old team and new team will compete against someone on the other team. Now, Ava step forward, Paige, I want you to come forward. Paige look at your competition, long legs. Chloe and Kamyrn. Chloe you have to step up your a-game. Sarah R., Kendall and Skyler. Sarah, Kendall and Skyler are some fierce competition. Sarah H. you and will be competing against Mackenzie. Mackenzie, Sarah comes from the ALDC just like you. Tea, I want you to go with Selene, even though Selene is older than you. Jade, I want you and Brooke. Jade, are you up for the challenge, Brooke is very flexible. Now, Starla you will be competing against your twin sister, Danielle. Danielle, think about why I brought Starla on the new team and not you. Maddie, I want you against, Ally. Now, Ally and Maddie, you both love lyrical, let's just see who could do it better. Kalani and Nia. Nia, we all know that Kalani has better turns and facial expressions, let's see if you have what it takes. Finally, Madison and Rachel. You both have the same face, but let's see if you can dance the same. Madison (on camera): I love Rachel, but I have to do what Miss Abby tells me to do. Abby: I want a duet, trio and solo on each team. Now, Angelina you will have a solo it called crush by mandy moore Starla and Madison, you will have a duet called Bodies Electric and it's jazz. Danielle and Rachel, you will have a duet called We Rule The World and it is also jazz. The group dance for the Old Team is called Amazing Grace. It is a very graceful lyrical routine. The New Team's group dance is called Black and Blue. It is contemporary and I expect you to win. Dancers clap Abby: The solos will be given to Madison and Kendall. Madison, your solo is called Supermodel and it is acrobatic. Kendall, your solo is called Lights, Camera, Action! Abby: The trio for the Old Team is with Ally, Chloe, and Skyler. It is contemporary and is called Uphill Battle. The New Team's trio is with Kalani, Ava, and Maddie. It is also contemporary and is called Over and Over. Scene 2 New Team's group dance rehearsal Abby: This group is contemporary and everyone is in it. The formation after we walk on is Kalani, Starla, Maddie, and Madison in the middle row, then I want Ava and Angelina to do a solo part in the front. At the back is everyone else. For the costumes, Ava will be in a blue costume, while everyone else is in a black costume. Dance rehearsal Abby: Chasse, leap! Abby: Straighter legs during your leap to the front, Ava. Old Team's group dance rehearsal Abby: Everyone is in this lyrical group dance. It is a very beautiful piece. Ally, you are in the front and will begin the dance. Then, Chloe, you will get up. After that, Kendall, you will get up. Then everybody else gets up. Abby: Aerial, Ally! Abby Angelina filp leap chasise aerial Ally practices her aerial Abby: Good Abby: When everybody gets down at the end, Ally, you are supposed to get up and do turns for your solo part. Abby: Okay, We're done, now I want you girls to do the group dance without Starla, Madison, Maddie and Kalani, you need to work harder, especially Ally since you're the lead. Jill (on camera): I don't think it's right for Ally to be the lead. I think Kendall deserves the chance to be the lead. Kendall works harder than Ally does. Scene 3 ALDC Abby (on camera): I want the girls on the New Team to get to know each other, so I arranged for them to go on a shopping spree, I have $1,500 for all of them to go shopping. Dancers and their moms arrives in Studio A Girls: Hi Abby: Go up to the den, moms. Girls, go ahead and stretch, then we will have our two soloists rehearse. Our two duets will be after, the trios after that, and finally the group dances. Then, I have a surprise for you girls to help know each other better. Dancers: Ok Rehearsal ends Abby: Ok, so come forward if you are on the new team. Maddie, Kalani, Madison, Starla, Ava, both Sarah's, Kamryn, Tea, and Jade, you all will take a trip to the mall to get to know your teammates better. The rest of you will have more time to practice the dances. Kendall, you are getting better, but you still need to practice your facial expressions. Danielle and Rachel, your duet doesn't look like it will win 1st place. The trio better step it up. It is messy and has bent legs and the turns aren't flawless. Continue practicing. New team, you can go now. The Mall Abby: Okay, Girls, feel free to shop, I will be right here if you need me. The Girls go shopping The Girls spilt up into groups. (Ava, Starla, Madison, Kamyrn and Maddie in one group, and Kalani, both Sarah's Tea and Jade.) Scene 4 Rehearsals Abby: Kendall, your solo is jazz and is called Lights, Camera, Action! Maddie has performed it before, but now I want you to perform it because you are best at jazz and Maddie is not. Abby (on camera): I really want Kendall to perform Maddie's old solo because Maddie didn't win and Kendall has a good chance to win. Kendall practices her solo Abby: Good. Call Madison in, so I can work on her solo. Madison walks in Studio A Abby: I will schedule you privates to work on your acro tricks because this routine has plenty of them. Madison (on camera): I feel pressured because Miss Abby really wants me to win and I'm not the best at acro. Madison practices her solo Abby Good Can you Call Angelina Madison angie time to pratice youre solo Angelina Pratices her solo Abby: Good. Can you call Starla in to work on the duet? Angelina: (opens the door) Starla, time to work on the duet! Starla: Ok Abby: Madison, you will be a little in front of Starla because you are better than her at jazz. Starla, let's see if you have what it takes to do jazz numbers because you normally lyrical or contemporary pieces. Starla will be in a green costume, while Madison, you will be wearing a yellow outfit. The competition is in a day. This routine better be good enough to get a 1st place award. Starla and Madison practice their duet Rehearsals continue Scene 5 Competition Day Abby: Get into the bus! We will have more stressful competitions now that there are two teams. ALDC Competition Team arrive at Masters of Dance Competition and go to their dressing room. Abby: First up is Kendall and then, Madison. I want to work with you both after the costumes and makeup are on. Kendall practices her solo Abby: Face! Madison practices her solo with a different costume that is not Brooke's Supermodel costume Abby: Good. Announcer: Up next is Number 205 with Kendall performing "Lights, Camera, Action!" Kendall performs her solo Audience claps Announcer next we have angelina performing crush angelina perfroms her solo Audience claps Announcer: Now, Number 231, Madison dancing to "Supermodel". Madison performs Audience roars in applause They return to dressing room Abby: Great job, Madison and Kendall! (hugs them) Abby: The duets and trios are next. Announcer: Next, Number 238, Danielle and Rachel with "We Rule the World". They perform Announcer: Now, Number 239, "Bodies Electric" performed by Starla and Madison. They perform Announcer: Up next, Number 256, Ally, Chloe, and Skyler performing "Uphill Battle". The Old Team's trio performs Announcer: Next, Number 245, Kalani, Maddie, and Ava dancing to "Over and Over". The New Team's trio performs The dancers return to the dressing room Abby: Good job. The group dances are next. So let me see the new team practice. They practice Announcer: Number 258, "Black and Blue". The New Team performs Announcer: Then, Number 261, "Amazing Grace". The Old Team dances Abby: Good job everyone. Now, let's get ready for awards. Awards Judge: In the junior solo division, 4th place goes to #205, Kendall. 2nd place in the teen solo category #231, Madison. and 1s is 1st tplace is#602 Angelina with crush Judge: In the teen duo division, 5th place goes to #238, Danielle and Rachel. In 1st place in the teen duo division #239, Starla and Madison. What's the name of your studio?? Starla and Madison: Abby Lee Dance Company!!!! Judge: In the the teen trio division, 2nd place goes to #256, Ally, Chloe, and Skyler. 1st place goes to #245, Kalani, Maddie, and Ava. Judge: In the junior small groups, 3rd place, #261, Amazing Grace. 1st place, #258, Black and Blue. What is the name of your dance studio? New Team: Abby Lee Dance Company!!! In the Dressing Room Abby: Alright, The Old Team, I wasn't happy that you got 3rd place, Kendall you solo was 4th. the trio was okay and the duet was not so good. The New Team, you did outstanding, the trio was amazing, Ava, you were amazing, the duet was flawless, Starla, you proved that you can do jazz, Madison your solo was one tenth of a point from 1st, the group dance was great, all you girls were amazing. The New Team is officially a part of the ALDC. Ava (on camera): I'm really glad that now I'm apart of the ALDC!! I made so many new friends like, Maddie, Starla, Kamyrn and Madison. Christi (on camera): I can't believe that Abby made the girls on The New Team apart of the ALDC. The girls on The Old Team did a fantastic job. Abby: Now I'm throwing a surprise. We are going to travel to Hollywood for a something. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes